Eyes of the Devil
by Cheshire Bunnie
Summary: Harui is a half-demon leopard. She belongs to a clan of thieves and assassins, whatever you needed done you went to them with money. She has been given a mission, but how will things unfold?
1. Chapter 1

I run my fingers through my jet black hair as I think about the mission was given to me by my master. I was to kill Lord Sesshomaru's human pet, Rin. Rin was a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes. I generally don't kill children, but I needed the money. I was also told that I would more than likely not make it through this mission.

I shrugged that off. I was from the Karaki clan, a band of snow leopard demons that were for hire and would do anything to make a buck. I was the outcast, a half demon. My father had kidnapped a woman, who he felt strongly attracted, too. So, I don't really know if that is classified as kidnapping.

He was the leader of the clan, until that happened. I grew up fighting for my life, but because of that I grew stronger than all of my peers. So, of course I was usually the one sent on the dangerous missions, or the ones that I was more than likely to be killed on.

I pulled out the scroll from my pocket and looked at the picture again. She was cute with a goofy smile. I had sat up many traps to let me know where she was and if she was alone. I made sure to stay far away from the mansion.

It was summer, I couldn't stand it. The hot sun was making me feel ill. My pale skin was starting to burn and I was sitting under a tree. Some of my hair was sticking to my face since I was drenched in sweat. I took a quick swig of water. I shaded my vibrant blue eyes and looked up at the sky. "A cloud would be nice…"

I did a quick scan of the land. There were trees sprinkled only here and there. A patch of flowers were off to my left and then there was dead grass. The heat wave was getting unbearable, especially seeing as I am a winter type person. I couldn't take any more clothes off without actually being naked… I had on a short pair of black leather shorts and a black leather halter top with a metal breast plate.

I usually ran barefooted. The shorts were great because they were low enough to allow my tail to be free. The spots on my back were exposed though. I also had black stripes underneath my eyes and pink paw print on my chest.

I had two short katanas; neither was really that special. I mainly stuck to elemental attacks or attacks with my claws. My legs were crossed and I leaned my head back against the tree as I started to fall into a light slumber.

Maybe when I woke up the heat would have dwindled just slightly.

"Miss," my eyes snapped opened and looked down. There she was.

"Yes," I pressed my lips tightly together as I tensed up.

"Would you like some water," she held up a small basin full of water.

"You impudent brat, that's our water!" An ugly toad hobbled up to the little girl. His voice made my eyebrow twitch.

"But Master Jaken, she looks hot I just thought she would like a drink." Her bottom lip jutted out in a pout. I couldn't help the smile that tugged at my lips.

"We still have to make more trips to fill our place with water, so stupid." The toad shook his head in disappointment. I grabbed the toad by his head and brought him up to my eye level. "Put me down you half-bread beast!" It hollered.

"You need to be careful who you are addressing." I said flatly. "Young child, I have water. It is very dangerous for you to be out here without any kind of protection, kiddo."

"I take care of her!" The toad hollered I couldn't help the fact that my crystal blue eyes rolled. I stood up, dropping the toad on his face. I stretched, the energy felt as though it was draining from me. I could kill the kid now and get it over with. But maybe I could use this to my advantage.

I'll sneak into their house, rob them blind, and maybe even take the brat hostage. I could get money from my client and this demon, if he cares enough for the girl. That's what I would do, and then I could upgrade my weapons. Hell yeah!

"Hey kid," I bent down at the waist so I was face to face with the girl, "I could help you with your water deal. I could carry the rest of the water for ya."

"Oh you would do that, miss? Did you hear that Master Jaken!" The girl jumped up and down happily.

"You can drop the miss, child. My name is Harui." I grabbed the basin and started to head to the watering hole.

"Oh thank you very much Miss Harui!" She squeaked happily, bouncing along behind me.

"No, no, no, and no," the toad protested running in front of us, blocking my way. "Lord Sesshomaru will not be happy with this!" I scoffed while looking down at him, and swung back my pale leg and kicked him back. He flew a ways and fell in a pile of dirt.

"M-Master Jaken," the girl covered her mouth then followed me as I continued to walk. It didn't take long to collect the water then take her back to her mansion. I looked up, it was amazing.

I stepped forward and stopped as I seen a figure appear in front of me.

"Who is that," my eyes wandered over the man in front of me. His beautiful silver hair laid neatly on his head, and his bright amber eyes looking me over. My heart fluttered for a second.

"That's Lord Sesshomaru," the little girl smile brightly and rushed over to him and hugged his leg.

"What is she doing here," he turned his gaze down towards the little girl.

"She helped tote the water so we wouldn't make so many trips." She giggled while looking up at me. Her chipperness was actually becoming. I set down the basins full of water and wiped the sweat from my forehead.

"I see," was all he muttered. He easily picked up all the water basins and walked off. "You may leave," my mouth dropped. I did all that shit for him to turn me away?

"Lord Sesshomaru, it's very hot, maybe she can come in for a bit?" The little girl pleaded. "She did help me after all." I heard a grunt come from _Lord Sesshomaru_. She giggled and ran back to me, pulling on my hand lightly.

I let her lead me into the mansion. Maids opened the door and greeted the little girl happily. _Wow, it's so nice! So many golden things!_ I looked around, the walls and floors were white marble with golden trim, there was even a table with a few golden goblets.

I wanted to grab it and run! But then my plan would fall through. She showed me to the dining area and I sat down, it was nice and cool in here and I sank in the chair. I heard the maids whispering about me.

"She's so scantily dressed,"

"She's really short!"

"Look at her, just letting her goods all hang out…"

"What a disgusting half-breed."

My eyes rolled. Filthy dog-demons think they can just talk about anyone because they are so much better than me. At least I'm not a servant.

"Are you going to walk around like that," Sesshomaru entered the room and sat at the head of the table.

"It's too hot to wear anything more out there," I shrugged my shoulders. I could feel him glaring at me, not like I have even done anything yet. He better watch his step, I might even take those pretty little swords at his side.


	2. Chapter 2

I was to stay for dinner then I said I would part ways. I figured it would be too suspicious if I just decided to stay. I have everything planned out. I sat in a room which I presumed belonged to the little girl, Rin. It was a nicely decorated room.

In the center was a king size bed with a mesh of pink and white blankets. It was plushy and very soft. The walls were a soft pink with a single white line and flower design. She had a white marbled dresser with little trinkets on top.

She seemed like she would be very spoiled, yet she was so very sweet. She was combing through my hair with a little brush. My eyes were closed, as it was very calming.

"Miss Harui has very pretty hair," Rin spoke softly. I let myself smile as I was being lulled to sleep. She was pulling it up in different fashions then would change her mind and let it down and start all over again.

I was comfortable, even though Sesshomaru made me change into a simple black kimono. He said as long as I was here I'd dress appropriately. I almost lunged over the table when he said that.

"Miss Harui," Rin touched my shoulder lightly.

"Yes child?" I opened one of my eyes and looked up at her.

"Why do you carry those weapons?" She pointed to my two katanas that hung loosely on my hips.

"Just simple protection," I answered dully as I ran my fingers through her black hair. She smiled the light dancing in her eyes as she leaned her face in my hand. She was so innocent.

"It's time for dinner, Lady Rin." A knock came to the door, but no one came in. Rin hopped out of bed and pulled my hands to pull me up. I stood up and followed her quietly. She was skipping and twirling down the hall.

I was in awe once we reached the dining room. The table was lit up with pretty light fixtures and all the food… I sat near Rin, nervously.

Sesshomaru was still glaring at me, "do you have a problem," I raised an eyebrow as I was eyeing him.

"Rin what do you want to eat?" He turned his attention toward the little girl who was looking at the food with drool coming from her mouth.

"Oh Lord Sesshomaru, everything," she squeaked. He made her a plate with a little of everything. He moved so elegantly. I smiled at the giddy little girl. She was happy about every single thing, I wonder why…

I fixed myself a plate, mostly with the meats that were available to me. The dinner passed without much conversation. I could feel the intense glares that came from Sesshomaru. Once I finished I stood up and patted Rin on the head. "Thank you for the lovely meal," I gave a small smile.

"You are leaving already?" She looked up at me with her big brown eyes. I nodded a simple yes.

"But you can find me anytime, child. Just call my name softly into the western wind, and I'll be at your side." I bowed. I then stood straightly and started to walk towards the door, a few maids behind me. Their presence irked me. I removed my kimono; I still had my other clothes underneath and held it out to one of the maids.

She reached for, carefully as if I had some kind of infection. My lip curled up in a snarl. I didn't like these bitches with their noses stuck up. They thought they were so much better than I was. I rolled eyes then walked out the door.

It had become very dark, yet the heat was still there. I shook my head; I just can't understand why it is so hot. I found a tree and climbed to one of the highest branches. I lay down, my tail hanging loosely to the side. I think about giving up this mission; all that would happen would be my removal from the clan, not like that would matter.

I liked half of the members less than they deserved. I looked up at the stars and sighed to myself. What purpose do I have?

Laying my head on my arm, I closed my eyes and drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep where I dreamed of what could be.

I felt the sun fresh on my skin as it rose high in the sky. My eyes slowly opened as I groaned to myself. My energy was drained even though I filled up on food last night. I rolled off of the branch and landed hard on my feet, the sun leering through the leaves of the tree. It felt as though I was standing by a hot fire, but with nowhere to turn.

I found Rin not too far from the mansion, collecting little daisy flowers and putting them into a basket. I watched her from afar before approaching her. "Good morning, child."

"Oh, Miss Harui," She jumped up, spilling her basket of flowers in the process. She wrapped her tiny arms around my waist in her excitement. "I didn't know if I would ever see you again!"

"Of course," I pat her head gently and pushed her away. "I told you if you ever needed me, all you had to do were call." _Crack._

I snapped my head up, my ears twitched. I looked around, but could see nothing. Closing my eyes and raising my nose, I took in all the scents. I could faintly smell a demon of some sort. Minor in power, was nothing to really worry about. As long as he kept his distance all would be fine; this is my prey.

"Miss Harui," Rin cocked her head and looked up at me with big brown orbs of light and innocence.

"Sorry child I thought I heard something in the distance. Care to tell me what you are doing?" I changed the subject quickly.

"Picking flowers for Lord Sesshomaru!" She piped up, then picking up her basket and refilling it with the flowers that were scattered on the ground.

"Should make a pretty crown and necklace for him, my dear," I laughed at the thought of the big mighty dog demon wearing silly frilly flower ornaments.

"I don't know how," She hung her head low. I patted her on the head once more.

"I'll show you then." We sat in the field of flowers and I laced one flower through another. "Then you hook it like this… and go through – exactly, there you go!" I smiled as we had many different arrangements, some were failed attempts but eventually she made one of her own.

"Yay," she jumped up and down in excitement. "Let's take them to him, now," she jumped up, pulling me along with her. I tried to ignore the heat beating down on my back; I think I actually may have a slight burn; at least that's the way it feels.

He was at the gate, expecting us already. She released my hand and ran up to Sesshomaru. I leaned against the gate as she handed him an assortment of flower crowns and such. I saw his brow twitch; reluctantly he put each piece on.

This is what I live for. I couldn't help but laugh, he looked ridiculous.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a few weeks now. I usually stay late into the night, and then arrive again in the morning to take Rin out to explore. We are sitting at a small spring that I found a little ways off from the mansion. It was shady here, and the water was nice and clear. Rin was splashing around. Her little toad buddy, Jaken, was made to do everything she was, so here he was with us at the spring.

He wasn't too fond of the idea of having to spend his _important_ day with us silly girls prancing around doing nothing. So he had no problem voicing his opinion. I still haven't gotten used to his loud obnoxious squeak of a voice. It made my eye twitch. So I found a solution for that.

I smile; I've already thrown him deep into the water twice just to see him fight his way out from the depths. Although I hated Jaken… he sure did amuse me. I held him high above my head as he made it to the embankment. "PUT ME DOWN YOU SHE-BEAST!" He squirmed violently in my hands. I laughed full heartedly.

"Why should I," I mused my tail swaying slowly behind me. "Aren't you having fun," I purred my lips curling up into a sadistic yet innocent smile as I looked up at him.

"No," he continued thrashing around, "Lord Sesshomaru is going to hear of this, you half-breed, good for nothing, bit-"I pulled my arms back and sent him flying as far as I could without slinging him into the wall of rocks.

I roared with laughter as he was trying to swim with his scrawny arms. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as I doubled over, a tear at the corner of my eye as I couldn't hold back any laughter. This was some of the greatest entertainment in the world! I should bring Sesshomaru-… Why the hell am I thinking of him for?

Rin ran up to me, her hair soaked and slicked down to her head. She had a big smile which faltered a bit as I heard a low grumble come from her tummy; she wrapped her pale arms around her stomach and giggled softly. "Can we go back to get a snack?" I nodded and held out my hand for her to grab, which she did. We started heading back to the mansion.

Jaken was still coughing and sputtering in the deep blue spring.

The sun was drying me out, my vision spun a bit but I somehow managed to keep my footing. I looked down at Rin to see if she was okay. She was fine… still soaking wet. I am so confused… why am I completely dry then? We made it back; I was licking my chapped lips.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Rin ran up to him. He was sitting in a chair in the garden, sipping on something with ice from a fancy little glass. I walked up slowly behind her.

"Why are you wet," He asked dryly, setting his glass down on a coaster which lay on a small glass table.

"Miss Harui found this really nice spring!" She jumped up and down while pointing to the east, from which we came. He looked up at me, his face contorted in confusion seeing me dry, then turned his attention to an annoying sound which was headed our way.

"Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken cried, water still bubbling in his throat as he fell at Sesshomaru's feet.

"What is it," Sesshomaru kicked him off of his feet.

"That harlot tried to drown me," he shrieked pointing a thin finger in my direction. Sesshomaru looked from him to me, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't see how this pertains to me." Sesshomaru lifted his glass again to his lips. Jaken's mouth fell open as he looked up at Sesshomaru. He turned around and started to sulk away, his head hanging low. My breath started to catch in my throat. I had started to sweat already, just from standing. My eyes rolled back and then I fell.

Sesshomaru caught me in his arms as he stood up alarmingly. "Rin, tell the maids to get me a basin full of cold water and some dry rags." He said as he walked into the house carrying me. He smelled of sweet spice and ginger.

It brought back a memory… it was knocking at my head but I couldn't recall just what it was. I felt something soft under me. I was laid on a bed. It was nice and cool in here. I turned my head looking around the room; it wasn't Rin's… so maybe a spare?

The pillow was satin and it was cold against my cheeks. A maid knocked softly on the door; I blinked slowly as I looked up at him. He went to the door and took the basin then closed the door in the lady's face. He sat it on a bed side table and then wet the rag and laid it over my forehead.

I chewed on my lip uncomfortably as he lifted one of my arms and ran another wet rag over it. "You don't have to do that…" I started to grind my teeth together while looking in the opposite direction. The wall was simple; white with cream colored designs.

"Then you'd sweat all over my bed, I'll have to change the sheets anyway." I shifted uncomfortably as he began to wash my legs. "You act as if you've never been touched." He scoffed. I looked away, angry and embarrassed.

Truth be told no one has ever been good enough for me, never had that feeling of ever wanting to be close to someone. I had my missions, they never got too far before I'd kill them then collect whatever I could. Now this bastard is doing whatever he pleases.

"Shut up," I growled up at him. I glanced up at him, for a second I thought I saw a smirk on that usually placid face.

I closed my eyes; I was tired all of a sudden. I wasn't hot any more. He removed his hands and I curled up on his bed, holding his pillow close. "You can stay there for now," Sesshomaru said as he walked across the room to a chair and sat down.

Nodding, I began to drift off into a comfortable sleep, in a bed. A smile had graced my lips.

I woke up at the foot of the bed; a light sheet had been thrown over me. I poked my head up; I had somehow gathered all the covers into one spot like I had made a nest. I rubbed my cheeks against the soft blankets then snapped my head to the left.

A very soft snoring sound drew my attention. Sesshomaru sat in a chair, his face held up by his hand which was on a table. He had a paper in his other hand as if he were reading. The light came through the big double doors that led to a balcony and landed perfectly on his face.

I inched my way to the corner of the bed as I tried to get closer to him. His skin was like porcelain, so perfect. His hair fell perfectly in front of his face, I leaned forward reaching for his face. I don't know what possessed me to do that.

I leaned a little too far and began to fall to the floor. I landed on my knees, I had one hand on Sesshomaru's leg and the other was on the arm of the chair. _Oh shit…_

"Awake I see," Sesshomaru smirked down at me his amber eyes illuminated by the light of the moon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sesshomaru grabbed me by my wrists and picked me up as he stood from the chair. I struggled in his grasp and tried to get my hands free. My feet didn't even touch the floor as he walked me over to the bed and laid me on my back, pinning my hands to the bed.

"Let me go," I pulled my arms again, just hoping he'd let me go. He smirked as he ran his teeth along my neck.

"You are the one who woke me, trying to touch me, were you not?" His face hovered over mine. My cheeks heated up and turned a light rose color. I could feel all of my will to fight leave my body as he looked over me with those hot amber eyes of his.

I nodded slowly, blinking my crystal blue eyes while looking up at him, my lips trembled slightly. His silver hair fell around us and he let go of my wrists. He slid his hand gently against my cheek down to my neck, and then finally rested on my hips. A shock of what felt like electricity was shooting up my spine.

He smirked again, realizing he had won and then leaned down, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I pushed myself up, wanting to press my lips up against his.

"She-beast," I heard the annoying toad call me with that very annoying name, snapping me out of a very nice day dream.

"What the hell do you want," I glared at the little toad who hobbled toward me.

"Lord Sesshomaru wants you immediately; he said not to be late, half-breed." He screeched. I stood up and started walking. He scoffed at me then I picked him up by his neck my fingers wrapping tightly around him.

"You forget who you are talking to," I furrow my brows. He dropped his staff and pulled at my fingers. I grinned as I tied him to a tree and hung a piece of meat around his neck. "Maybe someone will set you free before the night-demons eat you." I stuck my tongue out at the little pest as I sauntered away, his screams echoing behind me.

He's so stupid… we are inside of Lord Sesshomaru's barrier. As if he would allow some dangerous demons to just reside here.

I laughed to myself, slowly making my way to Sesshomaru. He was leaning against the gate, eyes closed, fingers tapping impatiently. "Waiting for someone," I smiled bowing respectfully.

"You know very well what I was doing," he sighed.

"Well, I'm here now, what do you want." I ran my fingers through my hair as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other.

"I know it's time for you to turn human, I can smell that stench in the air." He rubbed his temples, looking over me. "I thought I told you to wear that robe…"

"I don't like the material," I scratched my arm uncomfortably. While casting my attention towards the ground, he walked over to me and played with the new collar on my neck. The night that I had woke Sesshomaru up I promised to become Rin's pet so he wouldn't hurt me… I saw a spark in his eyes; I've been trying to figure that out he's had it a few other times while looking at me.

"It's getting cold now, I would prefer you cover up more." He then crossed his arms over his chest and then added in, "for Rin's sake."

"Well, when I find something comfortable and easy to move in, I'll wear it." I grinded my teeth together and looked away, "I don't see why it pisses you off."

"Do as you please, but find something by the end of the week, we have got to go somewhere, and I'm not carrying you around dressed like that." He turned and walked off.

I rolled my eyes and stomped off in the opposite direction. I walked until the edge of the barrier then walked through it. I had to get some fresh air. He's been filling my dreams and my every thought. I found myself in the small town of Ferǭs.

It was a town full of threaders. They were spider demons who could make some lovely garments in a short period of time.

"What are you here for leopardess," an elder spider-demon hissed as she circled around me.

"I need a battle-kimono." I answered simply. "Preferably, I'd like to keep the colors simple: black and white. I need a space for my tail, tight and won't get in the way. I don't need it too showy though…"

"I see, I will have it done soon, half-demon. The price will be high, you do understand, yes?" Her eyes took in my measurements." She went into a small hole after I had nodded. I sat by a tree, waiting for it to get done.

The sun had fallen below the mountains, and the stars had begun to sparkle in the sky.

"Enjoying yourself," I heard the familiar voice of someone from my clan.

"Shut up," I rolled my eyes as he jumped in front of me. His face hidden by a mask, his golden eyes peeking through a peep-hole, he was tall and tan. His name; Daho, the son of the new clan leader, he had a scar on his cheek and short black hair.

"You, better than anyone, should know how to talk to me." He glared down at me as I crossed my legs.

"Who you are is of no importance to me." I glanced up at him casually. "What is it that you want?"

"Father wanted me to make sure you didn't betray us, if you had I was ordered to slay you."

"You couldn't slay a fly," I stood up grabbing the hilt of my katana. "I have betrayed no one, I know what I am to do and I have my own plans. You should keep your snout out of other people's business. Wouldn't want the poor baby boy to get hurt, now would we?"

"Is that a threat, Harui?" I could hear him grind his teeth together.

"Take it however you want, I do not care, just know you are in my way and are endangering me and my mission." I pulled out my katana, the moonlight bouncing off of the blade.

"No one cares if you have been endangered; no one even wants you to come back alive." He laughed. He grabbed his spear off of his back and pointed it at me.

"Playing with the big toys now," I grin. "Does mommy know – Oh shit, I forgot, your mother left because she was ashamed of you." He sprang forward; I stepped to the side and grabbed the shaft as he was inches from me, holding him in place.

"You bitch," he growled as he tugged on his spear.

"I know I am. Listen, I am not in the mood to fight with children. Go back to your daddy and tell him I know what I am doing and to stay out of my way." I dropped my katana and used both hands to pick him up and slam him on the ground. I placed my foot over his throat, "Next time, I will kill you."

"This isn't the last you've heard of me." He dusted himself off then he was gone. I picked up my katana and slid it back into its sheath, taking my seat back under the tree. The elderly spider crawled back out of her hole shortly after with a wicker basket on her back.

"The money," she held out one of her sticky legs. I hooked a bag full of jewels unto it; she peered inside and was shocked.

"I'm sure that's more than enough." She nodded and thanked me as I grabbed the basket. I headed back off towards the mansion. I saw Sesshomaru waiting for me at the door. He turned and walked in as he saw me heading that way.

"Miss Harui," Rin ran down the stairs and hugged me tightly. "I missed you so much; did you know we are going somewhere? We are going to have so much fun, Miss Harui! Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't tell me where we are going though, I am so excited!" She said all at once as she jumped up and down.

I smiled as I pat her on the head, "Yes child, I have heard. It's about time you go to bed." I walked her up to her room. She had already changed into her night time clothes. I tucked her into bed then started to brush her hair.

"I'm so glad you are here," she yawned, rubbing her eyes then looking up at me with those innocent brown eyes.

"Why is that," I cooed as I continued to brush through her hair since it seemed to lull her to sleep faster at least compared to reading her stories.

"With you here, everyone is happier." She smiled as she started to fall asleep. "I've even seen Lord Sesshomaru smile more… not much but… and then…" She closed her eyes and she was off to sleep. I started to get up but she stirred a bit, "I love you, Miss Harui." She yawned once more then turned over.

I walked to the door and closed it. I leaned against it as a tear slid town my cheek. Oh, what am I to do… I've never been told that before.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked to my room slowly, what am I to do? How could I have let myself get so close to that little girl? I looked around the room that Sesshomaru had let me use. It had a simple dresser and a queen size bed with plush white sheets and covers. I have to admit that I do like it…

Sighing I opened my wicker basket to see what the spider-demon had made me. Half of the chest was white with black flowers, the rest was black. I took off my clothes to try it on, I'm sure that it would fit perfectly.

As I pulled off my bottoms, the door opens and in walks Sesshomaru, closing it quietly behind him. "What the hell," I glare at him as I grab a sheet off the bed and wrap it around myself.

"I wanted to see how it fits," he crosses his arms over his chest and leans against the far wall.

"You could have knocked," I growled.

"Why knock when it's my house?" His eyes roamed over my body, he walked over to me, and I coward slightly. I let him pull away the sheet. His lip curled up in a smirk. He turned around slightly and laid my kimono back in the basket then sat it on the floor. He sat on the end of the bed and set his hands on my hips pulling me closer to him.

"What are you doing," I asked, my voice quivering from both excitement and embarrassment.

"Whatever I want," is all he said before picking me up and throwing me on the bed, he crawled over me and kissed me softly on the neck. My long black hair lay messily on the pillows underneath us. He kept his warm lips on my collar bone as he shimmied out of his clothing, tossing them beside the bed.

I blushed violently at the sight of his body, his rock hard abs and his rock hard…

"Liking what you see," he questioned, smirking as he saw my eyes move down his body and land directly on his crotch.

"M-Maybe," I stumbled over the words to say. He chuckled… My eyes went wide; I've never heard such a harmonious noise come from him. Hovering his head above mine, I could feel his hot breath on my lips. I leaned up and kissed him, I couldn't resist the temptation any longer.

His hand searched hungrily over my body, and landed on my breast. Taking my nipple in between his fingers he started to twist and pull on it, teasing me. I could feel his hardness rubbing up against my thigh.

Then all of a sudden he laid beside me and pulled me close into a spooning position. "W-What," I asked confused as I squirmed around, my body already lit on fire with lust.

"Not now," he whispered huskily. I could feel his hardness up against my lower back and I wanted it so bad.

"Why," I whimpered softly.

"Because, by the time I got it in you'd transform into a human. As a half demon you can handle this," he grinded his hips into me, making me feel his length. I admit it was rather large; I closed my eyes and nodded with understanding.

I squeezed my thighs together, trying to make the feeling go away. But as time passed it didn't. I had my lips parted as I was trying to breathe quietly, if he'd just let one hand go… As if on cue, one of his hands moved but he took my wrists in his other hand. He slid his free hand down my body and between my legs. "Is the feeling too much," he asked as his finger grazed against my love-button.

I nodded my head quickly; words couldn't form in my brain much less my mouth. He slid his fingers over my lips and then dipped them in gently. I moaned quietly and then mentally slapped myself for making such a noise. He did this repeatedly, but I couldn't keep the noise level down.

He held me softly after I had been pleasured, I just laid there, dazed. I had never felt something like that before, it was… wow. He pulled a sheet over us and I felt myself drifting into a peaceful sleep.

"Lord Sesshomaru," the toad's voice rang through the halls as he searched the mansion for his beloved master. I growled as I rolled over. I buried my face into Sesshomaru's chest as I tried to block out the horrid screeching. "Lord Sesshomaru," he came again.

This time Sesshomaru stirred and then got up, taking the sheet that was on me and wrapping it around his waist. I sat up and threw my pillow at him, "I was using that, jerk," I growled, still half asleep. He turned around and I couldn't help but smile, his normally perfect hair was sticking up in odd angles from where he had slept on it. He went to the door and opened it, poking his head out.

"What the hell do you want Jaken," he grumbled, I could tell he wasn't a morning person… Just like me. I shivered a bit as I sat there on the bed.

"We were just wondering where you were…" Jaken shook under Sesshomaru's intense gaze. "Why are you in that we- Lady Harui's room?" Jaken tried to peer in the door but Sesshomaru kicked him back.

"Who are you to ask me questions?" Sesshomaru said, his anger rising. It was nearly four in the morning. I rubbed my eyes, as the sun started to come up. The sun washed over my skin and my spots disappeared, along with my ears, tail, and claws. I was now human.

I rubbed my arms as I was now colder than before. Sesshomaru closed the door and sauntered back over to the bed and lay down, looking up at me. "What," I cast my gaze down at him.

"You have that human stench," he shrugged.

"Well excuse me," I furrowed my brows and started pulling at my sheets. "If you don't like it, you can go to your room!"

He pulled my arm so that I fell and landed on top of him, pouting I tried to push myself up off of him. He is so mean, ugh! "This is my room, I own the house…" He yawned and wrapped the sheet around us, holding me in place. I felt him smelling my hair as I laid my head on his chest, "now be quiet so we can go back to sleep." If I could… I would have pulled his hair or something. I rolled my eyes as I started to drift off into sleep.

This time I woke up in the middle of the afternoon, Sesshomaru had already left but wrapped me up snuggly in the sheets. I grabbed the pillow he used and pressed it to my nose, smelling it. It smelled of him, and I loved it. I untangled myself from the sheet and got up and grabbed my new kimono. I pulled it on then saw a pair of thigh-high stockings with a note laying over them. _Made Jaken find these, need to cover up more…_ I rolled my eyes as I wadded up the parchment and threw it to the other side of the room. I put them on anyway.

I looked at myself in the mirror that I had and I have to admit they were a great addition to the outfit. I sighed and pulled my hair up neatly behind my head and walked out of the room. "Good afternoon, Miss Harui!" Rin bounded towards me.

"Good afternoon," I smiled down at her.

"You look so pretty, but but," she looked at me quizzically. "Where's your ears and stuff? You look so… so human!"

"Ha," I patted her head, "that is because I have turned into a human for the day. Happens once every month," I informed her, she listened intently.

"Well, I think you look beautiful either way," she grabbed my hand and dragged me down the hall.

"Where are we going," I asked with a slight blush on my pale cheeks as she kept pulling me. She didn't say anything but kept pulling me, up a flight up stairs and then to the left. She stopped in front of big double doors made of oak. "What is this?"

"A special room, I asked Lord Sesshomaru if we could build onto the mansion, a room just for you." She smiled and I had to hold back tears again. I felt Sesshomaru's presence behind me and looked up at him. She pushed the doors and I walked in.

There was a huge round bed in the center, sunk in like a nest. It had many pillows. The walls were a powder blue with white vines going in an upward direction. The outer wall was made purely of glass. I gasped as I walked over to it and sat my hand on the cold glass. "Beautiful," I sighed. No one had really gotten anything for me, especially on this spectrum.

I looked back to see Rin barely able to hold in her excitement and even Sesshomaru had a pleasant look on his face. I'm a terrible person… I've got to call off the mission as soon as I can, I couldn't possibly do anything to harm these people.

I walked over to Rin and dropped to my knees wrapping her up in my arms. "Thank you," I whispered as I hugged her tightly. She giggled and hugged me back. I let her go and she kept looking at my bed. "Why don't you go try it out for me?"

"Yay," she yelped and then ran to my bed and jumped in it, throwing the pillows up above her head. I smiled then got up and walked toward the doors.

"Where are you going," Sesshomaru asked, holding his arm in front of me so I couldn't get by.

"I've got to do something," I looked away, not wanting to meet those eyes that seem to see straight through me. He picked me up and slung me over his shoulders. "The hell, put me down," I beat against his back.

"Not in that shape," he threw me in my bed and I sunk into some pillows and glared up at him. Oomph, my head was knocked forward and I looked back to see Rin holding a blue pillow.

"Oh you," I giggled then got up picking up a white pillow then lightly bonking her on the head.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late in the night. I had a sack pack and I was making my way down the stairs. I had to go, I had to do something. My hand rested on the knob to Rin's door. I wanted to see her before I left, because I don't really know if I'll make it back to see her.

Twisting it slightly I snuck my way in through a small crack in the door. She was nestled messily into her pillows. Her black hair lay scattered on her pink and white pillows, a small line of drool hung from her lips, every so often I could hear her mumble little nothings.

I kneeled down and ran my fingers through her hair. "Harui…" She sighed in her sleepy stupor. I saw a small smile tug at her lips. I kissed her forehead then got up and walked out of the door slowly.

I closed it behind me and made my way to the front exit. I wiped a tear from my eye as I looked back up the stairs before leaving. I ran as fast as my human legs could take me. As I reached the barrier I leaned my hands on my knees and breathed heavily. It took me so long to get here because I'm not in my half-demon body, which pisses me off.

I continued walking until I reached a twisted black tree that sat by a pool of water. This place is where I kept Rin from. I always had a bad feeling, but I knew who would be here. "Daho…" I sighed breathlessly. I wrapped my arms around myself as the air suddenly became colder and a gust of wind shot up from the ground.

"Bring the child," He asked appearing behind me, like a ghost from hell.

"No," I shook my head and turned around looking up at him.

"What, why, are you stupid?" He glared at me with his golden eyes.

I took out a scroll from a hidden pocket and held it out. "After… After much speculation and thinking, I have decided to decline this mission." I stood tall and straight. I knew if I shook once Daho would be on me in a flash, to kill me.

Moments seemed to pass by the hour as I continued to hold out the tied up parchment. He grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me to him. "You betrayed us?"

"No, I just simply refuse to hurt the child… she's never done anything to us—"I was stopped as he took my body and swung it over his onto the dirt. I gasped out in pain as my back collided with the cold hard ground.

"When has a child ever stopped you?" He was now in a squatting position. I was confused and could only look up at the stars above. "You are one of the deadliest members of our clan! Yet you fall for a _human_ pet of that demon's? You really have become soft for him, haven't you?" I spit out a little blood and shook my head.

The wind seemed to nip at my skin. It was cold and dry out here. "You going to kill me," I choked out, still not focusing on Daho.

"I would love to," he pulled out a short knife from his boot. "But I hate that you are in… that you are human, it gives me no pleasure killing you like this." He picked me up by one of my arms and dragged me over to a tree.

He used some chain that he had and tied me up to the twisted tree that I had stopped by earlier. My feet were suspended above the ground and the chain dug into me due to gravity. He nicked my cheek swiftly with the knife; I didn't flinch as I felt the sting of skin parting and blood pushing through. "Doesn't mean I can't watch you bleed, though," he smiled wickedly.

"Do as you please, you won't hear anything from me." I rolled my blue orbs as he toyed with the tip of his blade.

"Still playing hard to get?" His eyes flickered a bit. I felt his nails scrape against my arm as he got closer to me. I turned my head as I felt his face by mine. "I'll hear your screams tonight, one way or another, Harui." He grabbed me by my hair and brought his knife up quickly.

"What the hell, you stupid bastard," I growled as I watched my hair fall to the ground.

"It was getting in the way." He held some in his hand and showed it to me. I grinded my teeth together as bits of hair fell in front of my eyes. I never cut my hair; it was a symbol of pride to my people. I heard him chuckle as he removed his mask.

His knife was on my chest and I felt the blade pressuring my skin to give. The blood flowed freely, his hands were on either side of me and he lowered his head and was sniffing at my chest. "Smells wonderful," he licked at his lips.

"You are a freak," I trembled slightly, he noticed and smiled more. I felt his lips on my neck, kissing softly.

"I have an idea," He walked over to his satchel he had and pulled out some paper. "I will finish your mission for you… with a slight change." He began writing on it. He walked over to me and thrust his knife into my leg; I had to dig my teeth into my lip to keep from screaming. He let a few droplets of blood land on the paper then rolled it up.

He looked up at me and grinned as I closed my eyes from the pain in my leg. "When the sun comes up, I'm going to kill you…" I seethed.

He grabbed his bag and came back over to me and pulled out a little vile that was full of some green liquid. "I doubt you will be able to, sweet-cheeks." I glared at him as he uncorked it then grabbed my head forcing it back and forcing me to swallow.

"What was that," I sputtered, trying to spit it out. It had a bitter sting that I could feel going through my whole body. My vision danced in front of me as I heard him laugh and hand the roll of paper to a minion and send it off.

"Something I mixed together, just for you." His hands trailed down my cheek where my cut was.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy," I looked through the bars, due to the thickness of the steel bars my fingers didn't even touch as I wrapped them around. "Why are you in there mommy?" I asked, the light from a window making my blue eyes glow. It was cold and I could see the frail figure of my mother, sitting with her back against a wall, but a small smile on her face.

"Why are you here, Harui?" Her velvety voice was shaken for some reason and she shuffled to hide fresh bruises on her arms.

"Because I'm alone, mommy, all the kids are so mean to me. They call me mean things and make fun of you…" I wiped a tear as it fell from the corner of my eye.

"You can't listen to them; they will always hate you; as they have always hated me." She reached through the bars and ran her fingers through my hair. "Please, never come back…" she let go and went to a corner further away. I was confused, why would she say that to me? My tiny mind was racing; my own mother doesn't want to see me? I'm sure… I'm sure there's a good reason, I'll ask papa.

I ran out crying, all the way to my father's mansion. I stopped short, I tried to scream but nothing came from my mouth. It was on fire; all of it! Everything, burning to ashes before my eyes, "papa…" I called out softly, hoping he'd appear by my side, like he always would… but he never came.

The air was hot, the smoke was burning my lungs, but I just stood there. Roda, my father's right hand man showed up by my side and just looked down at me, "Follow me, Harui, and don't dawdle." He turned and started to walk. I followed a ways behind after looking one more time at the place where I used to lay my head… my home, all of it gone away forever.

It seemed as though we walked forever, rain had started to fall lightly, clouds covered the moon and therefor it was dark. He finally stopped, we were at the edge of our base and there was a small hut that they usually used for extra utilities. We walked in and I saw that it had been cleaned out and there was a small blanket on the dusty floor.

"This is where you'll live from now on." Roda spoke, his golden eyes cutting down at me.

"W-Where's Papa?" I wiped my face on my arms and moved my hair behind my ears.

"Dead," he shrugged then walked out, "your training starts tomorrow so don't be late." His figure disappeared into the distance and I sat in a corner. I realize now what this all means…. Because of who my father decided to mate with… because of the hatred that most of the clan couldn't live with I had to lose my family.

They betrayed him. I'll never forgive them for that, but I'll carry on our name in loyalty to this clan. I choked one final sob out and that was it. My eyes closed and I dozed off for what seemed like a few seconds. The sun was now showing over the hill and I got up.

I walked to the training area; on my way there many of the people would look at me then whisper hateful things about how I was a filthy-half breed. I'll show them all.

"Surprised you are actually here," the instructor passed by me as I stood in the back.

"I was asked to be here… so I am, sir." I answered clearly.

"Alright, but don't start crying if you can't take It." He growled at me.

"I don't cry." I looked up at him for a second.

Five years have passed and I still resided in the small hut. It was still empty except for a cot that I kept on the floor. I was never here so there was no reason to keep trinkets or anything for decoration. Whatever money I earned I spent on weapons, food, or armor.

"Hey Harui," I sighed loudly as I looked down from the tree I was in, at Meara. "That tree looks roomier than your house."

"I suppose," I decided not to indulge her attempts to shoot me down about my status in the town or my life-style. I went back to sharpening my blade.

"You are so dull, Harui, just like your mother." She spat and rolled her eyes.

"Ooo~," I cooed sarcastically, "sinking to that level Meara, my mother has long since been dead and you think I care… It seems as though your capacity to think is as broad as your skill of fighting—nonexistent." I slid my dagger back into its spot by my thigh.

I heard her gasp. She threw a miniature dagger at me which I caught with my fingers then cast it aside. "Really, Meara… I don't have the time for your little games." I jumped down and looked at her. "I mean I get it, you're a follower so you must hate me; blah blah blah." I rolled my eyes.

"T-That's not it," she shifted around uncomfortably.

"Then give me one reason, one is all I ask for. What have I ever done to you?" I didn't wait before I started to walk off. She stood there, and after that never spoke to me or even looked at me. But that's how life was. Once confronted they usually stop unless in a crowd of comrades.

It's amazing how they think that it bothers me, but really I grew up hating them just as much as they hate me and they think I care. "Real smooth, Harui," I felt an arm snake around my waist.

"Thanks," I muttered as I stood there.

"So, we have a mission together tonight." I felt Daho smirk against my neck.

"Yes, I know, but why are you so close to me?" I sighed softly as he pulled me closer to him.

"Because I can do what I want," his hands slid to my hips. I pulled out a knife and held it up under his chin as I turned around. I looked up at him and smirked.

"You think that I'll let you do as you want? I'll kill you faster than I would my targets." I giggled as I dug the tip in just slightly, not enough to draw blood, just enough to get my point across to him. He has always chased me, I thought he would get the hint.

"My father would have you killed." His voice seethed with anger. I shrugged my shoulders, not taking my eyes off of him. I saw his right eye twitch.

"Nothing new," he took his hands off, understanding, sighing loudly.

"Amazing how you used to push me away all the time, Harui, how weak you've grown." I vaguely heard. He's right… whatever he made me take, ugh I don't even know where I am… and I keep having memories of my past.

"How annoying…" I spoke groggily as my head lulled to the other side. I tried to glare at him, but I couldn't, I was weak… I am weak.


	8. Chapter 8

The sun was shining brightly; I could feel the warm sensation on my skin. Although, I could feel the heat of the sun, it was still cold, less cold since I was back in my half-demon body. I peeked through my glossy crystal blue eyes, which opened slowly due to slight swelling from the beating the night before, the sun nearly blinded me so I turned my head sharply. It has been around a week since I've been in this condition. There was no sign that Sesshomaru was coming for me…

"Hah, I guess he's didn't want you," Daho laughed as he was cutting up potatoes and throwing them in a pot for some stew.

"Nothing new," Sighing, I struggled around to see if I could get into a comfortable sitting position. The smell of food made my stomach rumble, yet at the same time I was feeling nauseous. My hands were chained far above my head; I haven't regained an ounce of my strength. Which was either due to not eating or the fact I had to drink some strange liquid that Daho carried on him, it would make my head spin which would result in me passing out, most of the time he would beat me before making me drink it. I'm guessing he was enjoying my blood on his hands.

I looked up at the blue sky; the white clouds were few as was shade. Was I really not missed? Did everything I do for them… hah… Well I did go there mainly to kidnap and kill the girl. Rin, that child, how you have stolen my heart and casually tossed it aside, pathetic I dare say. Never have I let myself get attached…

I damn the moment I noticed that I fell for that demon, Sesshomaru. What could I have possibly been thinking? Nothing, I was not thinking. Another sigh escaped my parched lips. My tongue darted out trying to make the pain go away. Daho smirked and walked over to me.

"Thinking about them?" He twirled his knife on his finger. "How do you like being abandoned?"

"As I've said before, it doesn't matter to me; I've had everyone taken away from before, why would this be any different?" I attempted to shrug my shoulders, which was hard seeing as I was chained to the tree.

"Oh yes, your parents, did I ever tell you I got to watch your mother die?" His smile widened as I glared at him. He had to be lying… That's just disgusting.

"No, I believe you forgot that tid-bit." My teeth grinded together as I pinned my ears back.

"It was amazing. First they lashed her, and then…" He slid his hand up my thigh. I kicked my foot at him, but he caught it and grinned even more horrifically.

"Shut-up," I strained against the chains which only dug into my skin, not giving way.

"She screamed for hours as each high member of the clan took their turn," his grip tightened up on my thighs and was spreading my legs.

"S-Stop, Daho, Stop," My short hair now fell in front of my eyes as I shook my head. I don't want him to touch me… no one has the right… Where are you… Sesshomaru…

"What you'll let a filthy dog touch you anyway he likes but not me?" Rage filled his voice and he let my legs drop. I looked up at him as he delivered a kick to my ribs. _Crunch_. I heard my ribs give way to his foot. I started to spit up blood but didn't look up at him.

"What makes him so much better than me?" His boot collided with my jaw, breaking it in the process as well. My head was spinning again. I barely even felt any pain as his blade was repeatedly thrust into my abdomen. He grabbed my bruised and broken jaw with his bloodied hand and made me look at him.

My vision was dancing and he was starting to blur out. My eyes were lolling back, which made him shake me to refocus on him. "This isn't what I wanted. You were to be mine."

"Hah… You can't even handle your in… your-your insecurities… what makes… what makes you think you can handle me?" My teeth were covered in my own blood as I smirked at him. "Silly child of Roda…"

Her head had dropped and her breathing became even shallower. Daho stood up and wiped his blade on his trousers. What a waste of time, not only did he fail the mission he accidentally killed Harui, the one he wanted as a pet.

He had watched them for weeks, the way the dog demon looked at her… surely that was love, was it not? Maybe the note he sent was too much for him.

_Sesshomaru the Demon,  
I have Harui in my possession, she has failed her mission to capture the human child of yours. She was then to kill you. Her punishment will be slow and painful, unless that is you want her back? You can take revenge on her for she has deceived you all. I don't care what you do with her, if you do want her back, I will require compensation. You have two weeks. No response means I can go ahead and kill her. I've already started her torture. Cutting her flawless skin brings me great pleasure; maybe I can find some other pleasurable things to do to her._

Oh well, it hadn't even been two weeks, accidents happen. The sun had started to set as Daho packed up his belongings. Once done he sat down and grabbed a bowl and started to eat his stew. "No use letting it go to waste, huh Harui?"

He looked over at the mess he'd left, the blood had finally stopped flowing. Her chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, blood still gurgling in her throat. She was still alive, but that was only a matter of time.

_Crunch. Wheeze. Drip_

Daho dropped his bowl on the ground, spilling the contents, his eyes going wide and his nose scrunching up from the stench. "What…"


	9. Chapter 9

"Is this yours?" A mangled corpse was dropped in front of him by none other than Sesshomaru himself. His lip snarled as he looked from the man on the log to the chained up mess of Harui. Sesshomaru was infuriated. How dare he lay his hands on her? He had to fight hard to keep his emotions in check.

"Ah… you must be Sesshomaru, the mutt." Daho stood up smirking at Sesshomaru. "Too bad though, seems you came a little late." Shrugging his shoulders he motioned to Harui whose breath was slowing down.

"Hm," Sesshomaru pulled out his sword. He had got there as soon as he could.

"Sesshomaru…" Harui groaned spitting up more blood, "You… came for me…" a tear slid down her bruised cheek.

Sesshomaru tried not to look at her as he lunged at Daho who jumped back nearly having his head lopped off of his head. Daho stared bewildered at the sudden attack. Why would he attack him? Shouldn't he be mad at her? She was the one who was supposed to kill him. Before he could think of anything else another swing came from the right. His shirt ripped where the blade had slashed through.

Daho took out some mini-arrow shaped knives that he began to throw in Sesshomaru's direction. Sesshomaru dodged easily, as if they were going slow. He walked forward as Daho had backed into another tree. Sesshomaru brought his sword high over his head but as he was bringing it down smoke filled the area and he backed off. He stood just far enough from the smoke.

Sesshomaru was angry, seething, his normally amber eyes turning a dark shade of red. Harui was lying in her own blood, the smell alone… Oh the smell was making the blood in Sesshomaru's own body boil, even worse she had _his_ scent on her. He was going to kill Daho; he was going to make him suffer as Harui had suffered. He dashed forward as he seen the leopard demon jumping from the smoke. He caught him in the side then pulled his sword out and thrust it through his abdomen and pinned him to the tree.

Screams filled the air, but no one heard. Sesshomaru slid his sword back into his sheath as he walked back over to Harui. He couldn't hide the frown that was now on his face as he kneeled down. "I told you to stay in the house…" He mumbled as he reached up and disintegrated the chains. Her arms fell limply to her side and she started to fall forward. He wrapped an arm around her gently and laid her own the ground.

It was tricky getting her shirt off seeing as the blood had dried binding the fabric to her; he heard her groan and stopped. "H-Hurts," she muttered. He was thinking… how could he make this easier? Sliding his arms under her he picked her up. She buried her face against him and it felt as though she was breathing in deeply. Like this… she really does seem harmless. He took to the air. There was no way he could make it home, they were going to have to camp somewhere… but he needed water. He was scanning the area for anything… a pond, lake, river; anything.

The thump-thump of Harui's heart beat was getting weaker and he couldn't stand it. Now that he finally found someone that he l… that he loved. He had never thought about it until now. Yes he could always bring her back by using his tensaiga, but she shouldn't have to die in the first place. He had to ask her something… He had his suspicions, but he ignored them, something just drew him to her. Maybe it was her scent that was sweet as honey, or the way her eyes sparked when looking at Rin.

After what seemed like forever he finally landed next to a spring. He laid down the unconscious Harui and walked forward and kneeled down next to the body of water. He ran his hand through it, perfect it wasn't scalding hot but it was warm, which was good seeing as it was getting cold and as weak as Harui is, she doesn't need to be exposed to that.

He stood up and dropped his robes on the ground and went back for Harui. He carried her into the spring until he was waist deep. He could see mixtures of brown and red coming from Harui. The clothes were coming off much easier now that the blood was coming off. Every now and then he would hear a small whimper escape her cracked lips. He had her cleaned up and walked over to the edge and sat down with her in his lap, her head resting on his chest. As far as he could tell, she would make it. He had to be careful when moving as to not reopen her wounds.

He ran his fingers through her wet short black hair… He was guessing that bastard had cut it off. Some of it fell to just above her neck. She had bruises all over her from her cheeks, down her chest… He frowned more as he noticed bruises on her thighs… He did smell him on her… His mind started to race as he was thinking of all the things that could have happened… he had to know if he violated her in the worst way. He gently parted her legs; it felt as though he, himself, were violating her. Shaking his head, he slid a hand between her legs and dipped a finger in which caused Harui to stir slightly.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips and he pulled his hand back. Even that beast didn't sink as low as to do that. He could feel her shiver as her top half was cold; the wind was picking up a bit. He stood up and walked over to his robes, he wrapped her up in his sash, which she seemed to curl up in. He pulled on his clothes. Gathering some wood he made a fire which he kept Harui close to. In a few days when she has gotten a little better they would return home. He lay next to the resting Harui and watched her chest rise and fall as she continued to breathe.

The stars seemed dull tonight while the winter was approaching. He kept alert, he needed to catch food in case she awoke, and he knew she would be hungry. He was guessing but he doubt he had fed her, partly due to the weight he could tell that she lost and her lips were so parched.

"Sesshomaru…" came a small voice from the sash. He leaned over her, her eyes were glossy as she half blinked.

"Yes," he smoothed some hair back from her face. She flinched from the contact from his hand. Her heart beat sped up then slowed back down.

"You really… you really did come for me… I-I was thinking…" She began to sob. His brows furrowed together. The sound was hurting him… Was this what they meant by heartache? It must, the sound of her cracking voice and her broken sobs made it feel as though someone were trying to rip his heart from his chest.

"You were thinking that because of the note that said you were sent to kill me and Rin that I would leave you to die?" He continued to run his fingers through her hair, trying to sooth her the best way that he knew how.

With Rin whenever she got upset he would simply just sit by her or pat her head, so he thought the same would work for her… surprisingly it did.

"Yes…" said Harui, her voice coming out meek and shaky.

"Rest Harui," she nodded and closed her eyes again. So, he was right. He didn't like being betrayed… but that was before they both realized they needed each other. He decided he would talk to her at a more appropriate time. Right now he heard a rustle in a bush that came from a rabbit. There's some food, he thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru laid the food that he had prepared a little ways from the fire and covered it with some leaves that he gathered. The sun was now rising, which would hopefully bring some nice warm weather. His face cringed in irritation and mild disgust as he smelt something. He looked toward the woods to the east of him and scooted even closer to his Harui.

"I told you I smell him this way! I also smell a hurt half demon; the bastard is probably torturing her." The familiar screech of his brother was heard from within the thick trees. Torture, Sesshomaru thought to himself, as if he'd torture Harui. There are only a few people who warrant Sesshomaru's wrath, and she was definitely not one of them. A cool breeze wafted through, making chill bumps rise on Harui's skin. Reaching down he rubbed her arm gently, even though she wasn't conscious her heart beat was speeding back up.

"InuYasha," his female companion hollered as they were getting closer. Another troublesome person, the two of them were always getting in the way of something. No doubt about it, he could smell the stench of the other two human companions and the two fox demons.

Sesshomaru sighed to his self. He would not engage in combat with his little brother, right now too much lay on the line. He had to focus on keeping Harui safe and warm so she could get better. If he could just make her get better faster so he could carry her home… that would be great. Their footsteps were getting closer as they were louder. The fur on Harui's ears was standing on end. He leaned down and whispered softly into her ear that everything would be ok, that all she needed to do was rest. Her tongue darted out to her lips and then she started to calm back down.

"Could you, pesks, be any louder?" Sesshomaru stood up and crossed his arms over his chest.

"What, are we interrupting your meal?" InuYasha spat as he looked around for the half-demon he had smelled earlier. He saw something in his brother's sash move slightly.

"No, you imbecile, but you are annoying my mate with your loud stench." Sesshomaru's lip curled up as they were all looking at him.

"M-Mate," Kagome looked from the sash to Sesshomaru. What InuYasha said he had smelled was a HALF demon? There's no way he would mate with a half-demon, right? I mean he said he could never stand InuYasha just because of that…

"So you are saying you actually love someone," InuYasha hissed, not convinced by his older brother. There was no way that this cold-hearted bastard could fall for someone.

"Yes. Now if you will move on, she is injured and needs to recuperate." Sesshomaru sighed loudly.

"What, did she get on your nerves so you had to teach her a lesson?" InuYasha spat venomously. Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red with anger. He darted forward and seized InuYasha by his throat and lifted him up off the ground.

"I would never hurt her," Sesshomaru seethed. "If you know what is good for your group you will leave. I don't have the time to be wasting on you."

"Maybe we can help," the red-headed fox demon stepped forward. He recognized her as InuYasha's mate, the one that Naraku had wanted. "We have medicine and bandages."

Sesshomaru let InuYasha down and was turning over the idea in his head. Would his pride let him sink so low as to allow his younger bastard brother to help him? He looked over to Harui then back at the fox demon that had spoken. They were all surprised by the confused hopeless look on Sesshomaru's face. They had never seen him with anything less than an unreadable scowl on his face. "Only you," he pointed a long finger at the demoness. "You can touch her but no one else."

"What if I need some help?" She asked, arching a thin red eyebrow above her bright green eyes. Sesshomaru sighed yet again.

"Fine, just be careful." He moved to let the demon hunter and her pass. They cautiously unwrapped the sash from around Harui and blushed.

"Where are her clothes?" the demon hunter looked up to Sesshomaru, who was sitting on the other side of the dying fire.

"The demon who held her captive messed them up," he pointed by the spring. Kagome walked over there and held them up. What was left was covered in a mixture of blood and mud. "I haven't had the time to get back to my mansion to send my minion for more clothes for her."

"While we're here you could—"

"Hell no," Sesshomaru cut off Miroku, the priest. "What makes you think I would trust useless people such as yourselves with caring for her?"

"How long would you be gone," Kagome asked, a slight smile appearing on her face. It was weird seeing Sesshomaru actually worry about someone… Maybe he's not as bad as everyone thinks he is. The wind started to pick up again, causing Harui to shiver more as it hit her exposed skin. "If the weather keeps up like this, your sash isn't going to do her any good."

Sesshomaru growled while thinking more. He knew he needed clothes for her. If he hurried without stopping he would be back before the sun set. Could he really trust these people? He hated his brother, yes, but it's because he's a big softy… They won't hurt her. If they did he would kill them all. What would Rin say with him returning without Harui? He closed his amber eyes as he tried to think to himself without the distraction of others touching Harui.

"Fine…" He sighed getting up. "I will be back here before the sun falls. She better still be alive." He threatened. Everybody just looked up at him with a smile, which pissed him off even more. He was being serious here! Within seconds he was off toward his mansion. He had to hurry. He was weaving in and out of trees, it all seemed like a blur to him.

"Sesshomaru…" Harui called soft, still asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Sesshomaru looked back one last time. He could hear Harui's soft breathing and the air was nipping at his own skin so he could only imagine how Harui would feel once she was conscious again. With a heavy sigh he started running as fast as his legs would take him.

As Sesshomaru disappeared in the distance, Miroku and InuYasha rushed forward, wanting to get a look at Sesshomaru's _mate_, she must be something to have a cold-hearted bastard such as him fall for her, they all thought. Sango and Kagome stood in front of Harui as Myu was looking over the girl and giving her some medicine from Kagome's bag that was for inflammation and pain. She also had some herbs that Lady Kaeda gave them which will make the healing process easier and faster.

"Move," InuYasha growled, just meeting his brother has put him in a foul mood he at least wanted to look at her, and so what was the big idea?

"You do realize she is naked, right?" Kagome rolled her brown eyes while setting her hands on her hips looking over the two men that stood before her. She knew InuYasha hadn't thought that far seeing as thinking isn't one of his strong points, but Miroku was a whole different story. He was such a lecherous monk. Sango had her hands full with him…

"I do," A goofy smile appeared on Miroku's face while InuYasha blushed and walked a bit away then sat on the ground crossing his arms over his chest. _Smack._ Sango's hand came down hard across the priest's face. She muttered a few curses and had to turn away from him. Miroku rubbed his face with a pout but didn't stop him from looking at her behind as Sango angrily huffed away. He was smiling when he reached InuYasha, a clear hand print right across his cheek. Maybe he was some sort of masochist? Kagome thought to herself as she walked back over to see how the girl was doing.

"Did you get her name, Myu?" Kagome was dabbing some alcohol on a rag and lightly pressing it to her stab wounds on her stomach while Myu was trying to set the girl's jaw back into place. A sickening crack was heard and everyone's stomach felt like lurching.

"No…" Myu sighed, "She has been through a lot." She looked at some old bruises and then the new ones which were laying over the old ones. The guy who done this must have been a real bastard. She had already wrapped up her wrists where what looked like chains had dug in and took out chunks of flesh. Even if she is a half-demon she is going to be in some pain… Myu still had to relocate her shoulder and her knee.

Sesshomaru has his fists balled up, his claws digging into his palm as the trees were whipping by. He was angry. Angry that he let Harui slip away when she was at her weakest, angry that he had taken so long to find her, angry that she was hurt… and angry that he had no other choice but to let his younger brother and his friends watch over her. This was absolutely ridiculous. Sesshomaru has never felt so useless before. He vowed to himself that he would keep a closer eye on Harui.

She wouldn't be in half as much pain if he would have hurried. When he had awoke that day where she was going, he figured she just slipped out to go to the springs, because by that time she should be back to her normal disposition and everything would have been fine. So he had spent the day making sure everything was in order for the trip he had planned. He felt as though he had been in the house for far too long and a figured they all could use a little get away time. He planned to go further north, let Rin see some snow, even though it would sprinkle snow here and there Rin had said she always wanted more to play in.

Harui would probably have enjoyed the snow as well; she seemed rather tense during the hot months. He had noticed how she tried to be strong… That's one thing he liked about her, then she fell in his arms. She had smelled so good; and her subtle lips looked as though they were calling to him. He was a proud man and it irked him to know that someone like her was getting to him so he had tried to push it off, but he soon gave up. It was useless since the half-demon had already unknowingly stolen his heart, which he wasn't even aware had existed.

Sesshomaru skidded in front of his mansion and pushed through the door which almost came off its hinges. Jaken rushed to Sesshomaru, the noise of the door scared almost all that was there. "L-Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken sputtered. He looked around but couldn't see Harui. Maybe she didn't make it Jaken thought to himself which would explain why his Lord was looking the way he did.

Rin ran down the stairs the smile that was on her face gone when she didn't see Harui. "Where is she, Lord Sesshomaru," she blinked her big brown eyes. He could see the water forming in her eyes as she tried to blink back tears.

"Don't worry, Rin. I will bring her back," Sesshomaru then looked down at Jaken which gave a little squeak. "I need you to go to the threader's town, ask them to remake the kimono that they did for the half leopard demoness." He gave Jaken a small sack of jewels. "Hurry," Sesshomaru then walked around the stair case to wear the maids were kept.

He didn't like the idea she would have to wear a uniform that these type of people had to wear, but he didn't have a choice no one else in the house had clothes that would fit Harui. He pushed the door open and the girls shrieked at first and rushed to the back of the room. "You," he pointed to a short dog demon girl. "Give me your extra uniform." She nodded and rushed over to her bed and pulled out a case which held a few other uniforms she handed him one.

Sesshomaru scowled at it then left the room, slamming the door behind him. The girls looked at each other confused and scared, yet excited that he graced them with his appearance.

"I'll be back in a few days, Rin." He looked at the girl who nodded her head. He was out the door and hurrying back to Harui, he was worried. He was having a hard time trusting his brother. He didn't know if InuYasha was actually capable of taking care of _his_ Harui. Clenching his teeth together he sped up, he would be back way earlier than he had planned, and that is exactly what he wanted.

My eyes snapped open. A sharp pain was shooting through my head, I looked up and I was surrounded by strange people. I didn't see Sesshomaru anywhere. "Are you ok?" A fox demon asked her green eyes full of worry.


End file.
